starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter
Hunters are dedicated servants of Digend who specialize in hunting and trapping equine prey. They are as resourceful as they are wicked, and often spend years of their life wandering the deep wildernesses of Hireath. Note that while hunters are a new rank in-game, they have existed for as long as Cult of Digend has. Overview Hunters are among the most cunning and accomplished servants of Digend. They are excellent trackers, trappers and hunters, roaming the wilds of Hireath in search of prey. While most hunters do in fact hunt animals as well - both for fur and skins and for the sport of it - their main purpose in the Cult is to hunt down equine prey. Unlike Disciples, who usually stay together in small to medium sized bands, hunters often head out alone or in pairs. They keep track of the movements of the other cultists, but don’t usually travel with them for any extended period of time. If you wrong the Cult, it is the hunters who will seek you out and kill you, or at least lead the band of Disciples to where you are hiding. Hunters are called upon by the Ascendant, and in modern times the Incarnate, to find and destroy traitors to the Cult, as well as any others who are considered their enemies. They also capture live equines to be used in the Cult’s blood rituals and ceremonial hunts. Hunters may have various specialties, but most prefer to hunt at long range, or utilize various traps to capture living prey. Their arsenal and methods vary, but they are all dangerous. While hunters are generally less inclined to commit random acts of violence, and almost never attack settlements, they are by no means any softer-hearted than their disciple fellows. Disciples themselves usually treat hunters with cautious respect. Sometimes hunters are also sent out by Channelers to seek out specific and rare ingredients, especially when they are needed for important rituals. Becoming a Hunter To become a hunter a nothing would usually seek to unofficially apprentice under one from an early age. Most hunters will only accept the most naturally sneaky and patient children to be their students, as hunting is a slow and delicate business, even for a cultist. Children as young as 8 may be chosen, as the cultists detest uselessness. The training involves tracking, making and placing traps, as well as lessons with the hunter’s preferred weapon, usually a bow. The apprentice will also learn to make their own arrows or bolts, and how to sneak up on targets and capture live prey. The apprenticeship will last for years, and the nothing will rarely have contact with cultists other than their mentor. While there is often a rare bond between mentor and mentee, the hunters will still abandon or kill the apprentice if the situation demands it, as there is no place for weakness among their number. Most of these apprentices do not make it, but the ones who do are made hunters as soon as they pass their Proving. Hunter apprentices almost never fail their Proving, as any apprentice who has already passed their training is likely to be more capable than the average nothing. If someone who joins the Cult as an adult seeks to become a hunter rather than a disciple, they are subjected to a similar training under a mentor. If someone were to join the Cult and simply claim the title, the hunters would likely kill them, as they are proud of achieving the rank, and jealously guard it from others. Rank rewards 25: As Digend’s dedicated servant, you’ve cultivated much wicked knowledge. Choose a tier 1 talent early if you’d like. 50: There is no joy like the joy of a good hunt. Claim Mask and a Bow - the last thing your enemies will never see. 75: The hunt is always on, and sometimes, you must outrun your prey. Receive +15SP to either speed or agility. 100: As Digend’s big game hunters, you need a companion as fierce and ferocious as yourself - claim a '''Vagabond Level 2 Familiar (Except Rare) '''if your familiar slot is empty. Category:Vagabonds Category:Ranks